Distraction
by CJcraziness
Summary: Moriarty is bored and wants Mycroft to distract him. A certain type of distraction at that. Warnings inside. This is Myriarty.
1. The Night

**This is a Jimcroft/ Mymor/ Myriarty story... as I'm a fan... even thought it is one of the most unlikely and weird pairings. I have not seen many fanfic's with it. This was actually a start of a discarded chapter of something I'm writing for my friend, but I didn't need it and continued it. My friend said to post it.**

**I find it funny and well I have no idea but it does need warnings: Kinky and crazy Moriarty! A bit of violence in second part. Mention of being at gun point but it's Moriarty... he's like that, right?**

**(Random thing, I have no idea why Mycroft is not wearing a shirt at the start... it's like the most uncharacteristic thing ever. But neither of them seem anything like the actual characters. :S)**

* * *

I sat on the floor reading through several reports, they were very dull reports. I was tired and the floor was uncomfortable but the desk was already taken and I would fall asleep if I sat on the bed. My back leant against the bed as I read through the last report. I heard grumbling from the desk, Moriarty was doing the same as myself. The desk was piled high with folders, reports and paper. Running a criminal network required a lot of paperwork apparently, but not as much as running a country. I smirked, at least I kept on top of my work. Moriarty took out a gun and fired at the wall a few times, I ducked but already knew it wouldn't be in my direction. Moriarty stood up scattering folders all over the floor; he cursed angrily at the inanimate objects and in the end shot a folder. Not that that would help at all, I rolled my eyes. Someone's temper was bad tonight so I stayed silent and to myself, immersing myself in my own reports.

He snarled at the work on the desk and took out his phone texting someone; before blinking twice to calm himself and his expression became completely disinterested with everything. I moved facing away from him to pick up my own reports. I put them in the bedside draw. I felt his feral gaze burn on my skin and I turned to look at him. His eyes met mine and a smirk crept across his face.

He strolled up to me standing behind me. He crouched down and kissed my shoulder gently for a second. Only a second as he sunk his teeth into it. I silently whined. He licked the new gash on my shoulder, he kissed it then moved his lips up my neck and pulled on my ear so willing me to face him. I turned my head before he could attempt to rip my ear off.

"Yes, James?" I questioned. He smiled deviously pushing my back onto the freezing floor. I didn't struggle as the gun was still in his other hand. His grin widened, "Will you distract me... Mycroft? Distract me." He purred. I just stared at him in silence, registering what he had said. He crawled over stroking my chest. His fingers drew lazy circles over my stomach and up my chest. I put my hands behind my head to protect it from the floor as well of the fact Moriarty's gaze had said if I moved I would be shot. I didn't want a bullet wound today due Moriarty's changeable behaviour. The gun was placed under my chin as he kissed a trail up my stomach and chest. He kissed and nipped my nipple; my eyes widened at the sensation. He bit down harder and I shifted uncomfortably. He smiled, licking it before moving to look at my surprised expression.

He sat on my chest and placed the gun out of reach. His lips brushed across my forehead as one hand grasped my hair pulling my head to his. His other hand took my wrists in his hand pinning them to the chilling floor. He lips pressed against mine and I rolled my eyes. He dug his nails into my wrists and I groaned in pain, Moriarty slyly stuck his tongue in my mouth. He glided his tongue along my teeth taunting me as I attempted to bite his tongue, it didn't work as Moriarty enjoyed it, making it into a game. I played along but it didn't take long to give up, kissing him back. He moaned with joy as I scrapped my teeth along his lower lip before drifting my lips over his cheek and sucking it hoping to leave a mark. My legs wrapped around Moriarty's waist forcing him to stop towering over me and press his body against mine. He let go of my wrists, weaving his arms around my back before l was lifted into the air for a moment. I was placed down onto the bed with Moriarty still towering over me with a cunning grin on his face. He climbed onto the bed and nipped my neck playfully.

There was a heavy-handed knock at the door. Moriarty grumbled curses against my skin but answered. "Come in." He nibbled my neck once more before looking up at the man who had entered the room.

"You ordered these, boss?" The gruff man's voice spoke, it was Moran, I looked up to see him but Moriarty sat on the bed in the way.

"That I did, Sebby. You brought the right wine? Yes. Thank you... off you go. Don't bother us again either." Moriarty hopped off the bed as he ushered Moran out the room.

Moriarty returned with handcuffs in one hand and a bottle of white wine in the other. Not to mention the devilish smile on his face. He opened the bottle of wine and set it on the table before leaning over me trying to grab my wrists. I moved them away every time he went to grab one, he hummed with frustration. He managed to grip one wrist and snap the cool steel of the handcuffs around it. Damn. I frowned as Moriarty's grin widened. I pulled him onto the bed and hid my free wrist behind my back. He wrestled with me for my other wrist and I was soon in handcuffs. I cursed quietly to myself, he did that far too quickly.

"I don't trust you with free hands... They do things they shouldn't..." He purred. I scowled at him. He really wanted to be in control today, not that it was a good idea to deny him tonight. "Oh and don't give me that look, I'm the one with wine and weapons." My expression turned more neutral as I was unsure if that threat was genuine... probably not but he was being very unpredictable tonight. But when was James Moriarty predictable? He reached for the wine bottle and took a long draught. He hovered it over my eyes, "Want some?" He asked as he lowered it to my mouth already. I wasn't having a choice but it was wine, he normally had good taste and I felt I needed it, tonight was going to be a long night. I took a slow sip, it was surprisingly to my taste and when it was taken away I licked my lips. Moriarty rested a finger on my lips for a second, I wasn't entirely sure why. I heard the bottle be placed on the table before Moriarty lingered over my chest. Once again my handcuffed wrists were pressed against the bed, out of the way. Moriarty smirked as he glided his free hand down my exposed chest and stroked patterns on my pale skin. It stopped at the fastening of my trousers. I tilted my head to the side and spoke, "That's hardly fair now, James. You are fully dressed." He protested but my aggravated stare won him over. His hand drifted down my outside of my leg instead.

His lips pressed kisses across my chest and stomach, I hummed at the attention. It was relaxing. His hand moved up and grip my waist and his fingers dipped into the top of my trousers. He then licked and sucked on my nipple as he did before, in effort to divert my attention from his pursuing fingers as they skimmed along the top of my underwear. He bit down ruthlessly and I squirmed at the contact. I closed my eyes and quietly groaned as he bit down again, I was definitely becoming aroused. His cool fingers endeavoured to proceed into my underwear.

I snapped my eyes open and cleared my throat noisily. The fingers moved away and Moriarty's face lingered above mine with a over dramatic pout on his face. I bit my lip to not laugh at the childish expression. "You are still fully dressed." I emphasised. He huffed and shrugged off his blazer. I raised my eyebrows willing him to continue. He unbuttoned his waistcoat slowly as he let go of my handcuffed wrists. He pulled off his waistcoat placing it out of sight. "Better...?" He cooed. I shook my head and pulled on his tie, his head was forced downwards towards mine. I drifted my lips along his cheek to his ear before whispering, "Your shirt as well." I gave it a sharp bite before looking at him. He stared into my eyes as I glowered at him; his eyes widened with surprise and arousal. He growled as I let go of his tie. He pulled off his tie when a smirk returned, he got me to sit up. I wore the look of puzzlement, what was he doing now? I soon found out as he wrapped the tie around my head and dragged it over my eyes. I hummed in irritation. "Oh come on Mycroft... it makes things more fun." He paused. "Don't be so boring!" His loud words cut through the air and I jumped. He sniggered quietly at my reaction.

"Yet now I can't see if you take off your shirt... Don't think you can get out of that!" I rumbled as I was pushed back down onto the bed.

He giggled manically against my skin as he placed kisses along my arm. He kissed down my forearm and sucked at one point, leaving another lovely mark on my skin... I growled, I hated love bites. He kissed down until he got to my hand. One last kiss was put on my knuckles after that he took my ring finger into his warm mouth and sucked. He licked around my finger making it slick, definitely hinting at something... I tore my hand away, he was distracting me so he didn't have to take off his shirt. The deceptive cunning criminal showing through. I was sure of it. "Shirt now!" I ordered.

"Now now Myc. If you are so bothered about my shirt you can help me take it off." He picked up my hands and put them on the buttons. I unbuttoned the lower ones and our hands met in the middle. I helped pull of the shirt as he undid his cuffs. My hands drifted over the cool skin of his almost hairless chest. His skin was always so icy at first touch. "Are you happy now?" Moriarty's voice sung in my ears, I smiled and nodded.

He dragged me up to the pillows on the bed. My head hit the pillow as Moriarty's forehead touched mine. I felt his breath tickling my cheeks. I heard the bottle of wine be picked up, he had a drink and it was pressed to my lips too. I let the cool liquid run down my throat. It was placed down again. "Now... shall we get back to business, Mycroft?" He spoke softly. I laughed nervously as his hands glided down my chest and rested on my either side of my waist. He squeezed my waist firmly. He kissed my lips as his hand slid to the fastening on my trousers once more. It lingered there a moment, I didn't protest then he undid it and pulled down the zip. He smiled against my skin as he kissed a trail down my upper body yet again.

He started to gently pull my trousers down my thighs. "Is everything you wear so formal, Mycroft?" Moriarty joked as his hand drifted along the top of my underwear, joking was a rare occurrence. I shrugged. He became impatient and unexpectedly pulled off my trousers tossing them into the unknown. He flipped me over and placed kisses along my spine. I revelled in the touch, arching onto it. Moriarty hummed on my skin and it tickled, feeling strangely pleasant.

He moved away and I listened to the sound of a belt buckle unfastening as he tore his belt away hastily. I was embraced from behind and made to sit up, Moriarty put his controlling arm around me while pressing his body against mine. His icy skin pressing against mine made me quiver. He nibbled on my ear as I felt his belt wrap around my arms and upper body. It tightened and I couldn't move.

"Why?" I questioned quite irritated at the action and only got another nibble on the back of neck for an answer. He smirked on my skin as obviously another devious thought popped into his mind.

"I wonder what you would look like in a collar..." He mused, talking straight into my ear. I gaped at him and snarled.

"You kinky son of... Hum. I am currently in handcuffs and blindfolded right now. You are the only person who would get me in them... slightly willingly." I exhaled. Moriarty giggled sinisterly. "I could get a lead as well..." He teased.

"James Moriarty, you are not putting a collar on me!" I disputed with as much authority I could give while presently being blindfolded and in handcuffs. It probably wasn't much.

"You don't need to worry yet Myc. I don't own one, but I might get Moran to buy one for you next time he's out..."

I grumbled curses under my breath... He couldn't hurt my dignity anymore. I am not his possession!

Moriarty giggled before nipping my shoulder. "Where were we, Myc?" He sniggered as I heard his shoes drop to the floor and his trousers unzip. He placed another kiss on my lips and the night continued.


	2. The Morning After

**I just had a picture in my head of Mycroft and Moriarty waking up together and it being the weirdest thing...**

* * *

My eyes opened lazily. My head felt hazy and my body lethargic. The room was cold and shadowy. I blinked twice and let my eyes adjust to the darkness. The first thing that I noticed was the three empty bottles of French white wine on the side. No wonder my head was hazy, I was still under the influence of alcohol. Next I saw the discarded clothing dumped on the end of the bed. Mostly my own clothing from the previous night. I cringed that it was crumpled up. I understood now why I was cold, I was wearing very little, only half wrapped in the duvet. My brain was functioning at a very slow pace... it was hellish.

I yawned and attempted to stretch only then realising both my wrists were in two different pairs of handcuffs. I cursed quietly. One hand was cuffed to the bed railings, cuffed slightly above my pillow. I looked at the skin as it was more pale then usual as blood flow had been reduced a little due to gravity. My other wrist was cuffed to Moriarty's, as there was a arm snaked round my uncovered chest. I felt the touch of his other arm holding my thigh quite possessively. The touch was cold like the rest of the room, I suppressed the urge to shudder. I shifted my back somewhat and it brushed against Moriarty's bare chest, which was rather warm so I leaned against it. I felt the slow, hot breath tickle my neck before I could hear it. The rest of my senses were still trying to wake up... but at a frustratingly gradual rate. I rolled my eyes at my own body.

Moriarty's breathing was lengthy and quiet, with the occasional grunt and growl. Every now and again I heard him whisper threats to people in his dream state. Something about cutting out someone's eyes and eating someone's heart... I dreaded to think who he would be threatening. Other than the breathing the room was deadly quiet, the whole building seemed so. I hoped Moriarty's men had deserted us. Although I knew Moran would be skulking around somewhere.

As my final sense returned, my nose wrinkled at the smell of the room. The scent was not pleasant... alcohol, sweat and sex. I buried my face in the pillow in effort to drown out the stench. It didn't work whatsoever. I growled into the pillow.

A dizzy spell washed over me and I suddenly felt parched. I was hung-over so it was expected. The problem was I could not move off the bed due to the handcuffs and I would have to wake Moriarty up. Now waking up Moriarty was a very terrible idea, especially if he was going to hung-over like myself. Last time Moran had woke him up over something tedious, there had been gun shots and holes in the wall. Not to mention they were aimed to kill, one bullet had skimmed across Moran's skin on his shoulder and another barely missed his head.

Either way James Moriarty wasn't a morning person unlike myself; I was use to waking up at ridiculous times... having an unruly brother had made me so. I rolled over looking for the handcuffs keys as my throat felt worse, usually Moriarty wouldn't keep it too far away. I turned to see the key around Moriarty's slander exposed neck. With both of my hands unable to reach it, I slowly moved towards it and took it in my teeth. I tugged on it gently and the chain broke fairly easily with Moriarty only shifting and mumbling he would skin someone alive. I smirked, I had seen that threat first hand and the result had been wonderful. The prisoner had given over want he wanted instantly. It is always nice getting what you want.

I dropped the key into my hand and struggled to unlock the cuffs. There was a loud clink from the handcuffs and Moriarty stirred. He squeezed his arms securely around my chest in a breath restricting embrace before snatching the key out of my hand. He hummed against my neck. "Morning you sneaky devil." He grumbled. I had unlocked the handcuffs on the wrist that had been cuffed to Moriarty's only to have his fingers wrap around it tightly instead. "Very sneaky... Mycroft." He rumbled sounding distant.

"Good morning to you too, James." I returned.

"Why were you trying to escape?"

"Escape? I need a drink. Don't be so doubtful." Moriarty grumbled again before grabbing a half-empty bottle from the his bedside table then passing it to me. "Drink up then." He ordered shoving it in my hand. I did just that, it was still wine but Moriarty had started biting my shoulder in his impatience. It wouldn't help my hangover at all but I was happy for the cool, sharp liquid running down my throat. I drained the bottle completely before passing it back. Moriarty grabbed it and threw it against the wall. It smashed noisily, showering glass in all directions. He wasn't happy to be wake then, I gritted my teeth.

"James, was that really necessary?" I queried.

"Yes. Now stop moving and go back to sleep." He commanded. I frowned, he eyed me as anger was filling his eyes. "Can you unlock the other handcuff first?" I asked. He snarled as he jumped on top of me. His fingers curled around my neck as I saw his distant eyes were lost in a drunken heated haze. The answer was obviously not then. His fingers tightened as I realised how bad his hangover and 'not a morning person personality' was kicking in.

"James...?" I questioned as breathing became more difficult. Nothing. The fingers only tightened. His head moved closer to mine looking at me with a wild, feral expression. "Damn it, James! Stop this!" I shouted before my air was cut off and I tried to pull his hand away with my free hand. He still did nothing different. "Jim...?" I squeaked as my mind became cloudy. I pulled on his grip and it loosened slightly. He let go to handcuff my other wrist to the bed railings. I started to lose my calm as my mind no longer functioned properly due to lack of oxygen. I closed my eyes and then the grip was gone. I felt heavy breathing tickle my face and I could breathe myself again. I moved my head to the side as I descended into a fit of coughing. Once I could breathe normally I looked up at Moriarty who wore an expression of confusion and disgust.

He climbed off. "Oops." He said simply.

"You just tried to kill me again." I growled, more annoyed by the fact I now had bruises I would need to cover up on my neck.

"I'm not a morning person, Myc. You shouldn't have woke me up."

"It's Mycroft! And I already know. Now get me out of these cuffs!" I demanded.

"Not if you are going to act like that." He said climbing off the bed and pulling on a silky navy blue dressing gown. He picked up a jug of water taking long gulps then rubbing his forehead. "I've got a hangover." He announced as if it was the revelation of the century. I rolled my eyes. "I know. Now... Get these off me now!" He frowned as he wobbled slightly as tried to stand still. "Be nice. My head hurts." He said.

"So does mine but I'm not complaining!"

"You are complaining." He walked over to the bed with the jug. He stroked my cheek and forehead. He pulled a face and cupped my chin while raising the jug to my lips. I took long sips until it was empty, glaring at him the whole time. "Better?" He questioned. My response was an annoyed hum.

"I think you should stay in the cuffs." Moriarty considered as he crawled over to me on the bed.

I exhaled slowly. "Jim. Will you take them off... please?" I inwardly growled at myself pleading. I never needed to plead with anyone else, well maybe my brother but he does what I say in the end.

"Mycroft saying please... now that is rare. But no... as you won't be able to stop me doing anything in those." He cupped my chin again bringing my eyes to look into his. His eyes were murky and scheming. What was he up to now?

"Oh okay. What are you thinking, James?" I eyed him suspiciously. He crept over to me and brushed his lips on mine, kissing gently. "Just apologising." He murmured almost inaudible against my skin, I knew he didn't want to. Moriarty apologises to get his own way, not anything else. He slowly kissed a pattern on my neck and travelled down my chest. He sucked on my left nipple as he pinched the other one. The sensation was pleasing, I hummed. Maybe I could bare with the handcuffs a little longer... He travelled lower down my stomach kissing, stroking, licking and then disappeared under the duvet.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, and if you ventured to the end... Thank you.:P **


End file.
